Someone Like You
by GoldenDragonClouds
Summary: Hinata had always admired him from afar. AU Naruto x Hinata, hints of Neji x Tenten. Sight humor.


**Someone Like You  
**An AU Naruto Fanfiction**  
By: **GoldenDragonClouds

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata, hints of Neji x Tenten

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Hinata had always admired him from afar.

_

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, come on! We don't want to be late for the movie!"_

_Sasuke only rolled his eyes at him. "Out of the driver's seat, Naruto. That's _my_ car."_

_"You said I could drive it!"_

* * *

The blonde goofball had never noticed, but she was always there, cheering silently at all his games, and watching when he had his fights with his friend-but-rival, Sasuke.

_

* * *

"No, you'd only crash it. Now out. Neji's driving today."_

_Naruto looked at him in dismay. "And you think he's that much better at driving?"_

_A loud guffaw followed, alerting Naruto and Sasuke of their friend's arrival._

_"Says the person that drove his car into a tree last week!"_

_"That was by accident, Kiba!"_

_Sasuke scoffed. "That's exactly my point, Naruto."_

_"Aww, come on!"_

* * *

She smiled softly when her friends giggled over Sasuke and her cousin Neji, the most popular guys at school.

_

* * *

"Oh, hey, Neji. Where are the others?"_

_Neji shrugged, easily getting into the driver's seat of the convertible. "They're coming."_

_Naruto wrung his hands."Do they _want_ to be late for the movie?"_

_"We'd never be late if you didn't eat so much," Neji started, and Sasuke continued, saying, "And it's your problem that you never have enough money at the counter."_

_Naruto glared at their smirking faces. "Well we do have to go before your _girlfriends_ get here."_

_Neji and Sasuke visibly winced._

* * *

She laughed when Tenten took her out for a girls' night, something she would never let her other friends do.

_

* * *

"Oi, where's Tenten?" Kiba looked around for the brunette, and failing to find her, looked at Neji._

_"Everyone's here," said Neji, turning on the engine, "Tenten's not coming today."_

_"Why not? She always comes." Naruto plopped into his seat, a confused look on his face._

_"She's taking Hinata shopping today."_

_"She what?!" Naruto exclaimed._

_Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru, about to go to the other car, stopped in their tracks to wince at the volume._

_Kiba snorted. "Tenten, _Shopping_? She'll probably take your cousin to all the sports stores and refuse to step foot in any place moderately girly." He nudged Neji in the ribs._

_"I don't know," Shikamaru called over from his car. "She might have a side we don't know about. She _is_ a girl, even if she hangs out with us all the time."_

* * *

Shikamaru was right, of course. Tenten had proven to know more about cosmetics than Hinata herself.

_

* * *

"Yeah, but I'd never wear all that make up, really. They clutter my bathroom table because mom keeps buying them for me, but I hate wiping it all off and doing it all over again before and after sports. That's why I only use eyeliner and mascara most the time. Waterproof, of course." Tenten said absentmindedly, searching for a shade of lip gloss that she claimed perfect._

_She then paused, grinning. "Besides, the guys would ballistic. You should have seen their faces when I wore a skort to school one day. Never did it again, but it was hilarious."_

* * *

Tenten had also been proven not to be as dense as everyone made her out as.

_

* * *

"Hinata, tell me." Tenten had asked suddenly, looking up from painting her toenails, which she proclaimed alright as her friends would never see her toes anyway. "You like Naruto, don't you? I _could_ introduce you to him, you know that, right?"_

* * *

Hinata was grateful when she did do just as she promised, as soon as the weekend had been over.

_

* * *

"Hinata, this is Naruto, and Naruto, this is Hinata. Naruto's in soccer, and Hinata's, believe it or not, Naruto, in my karate team." Tenten let their arms go, grinning at both of their faces. Her grin grew wider when she noted that Naruto looked sheepish. "You guys have a lot in common. Have fun!"_

* * *

But she did hate waking up in the nurse's room whenever the blonde smiled at her.

_

* * *

"Ow! Neji! I told you I didn't do anything!"_

_"You have to stop making her faint, Naruto." Tenten stated, rolling her eyes at Neji's antics. "That's the third time already this month."_

_"Yeah, but, ow! Neji, stop that! It doesn't give him an excuse to beat me up!"_

_"Neji, stop." He stopped at Tenten's request but glared at Naruto instead._

_"Hinata _is_ my cousin, and the closest I'll have to a younger sister. If you hurt her, you're dead."_

_Tenten laughed when Naruto blanched._

* * *

Of course, today she had to try and refrain from fainting, but nevertheless that dazzling smile never failed to make her wonder just how lucky she was.

_

* * *

"Hey, you wanna go to Ichiraku's after the movie?"_

* * *

After all, it wasn't every day she was out on a date with the school's soccer star, Naruto Uzumaki.

She would have to thank Tenten afterwards.

After she woke up from this faint, that was.

_

* * *

"Hinata? Hinata? Wake up, come on, wake up! Shit. Neji's gonna kill me if he finds out." Naruto blanched, looking around before taking out his cellphone to dial Sasuke's number._

_He couldn't call Tenten, of course. Neji would be somewhere nearby._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

I did a iPod shuffle challenge for random Naruto pairings, and I liked a few of them particularly more than the others.  
So instead of posting the shuffle challenge, I decided to make short oneshots with them instead.  
Take out the italicized text here and you get the original text I came up with during the challenge.  
The title isn't of the song I used, but I thought it fit better.

I'll be starting work on all my paused stories when the AP exams this year are over.  
Thanks guys!

Please Review!

Ja Ne,

Golden~


End file.
